Wakey-Wakey Teke-Teke
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: An Urban Legend goes to far as the town goes into panic...
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: Yes' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Welcome To Mercy

Wayne had just set up the tents and Humphrey was holding the marshmallows. He was walking to the campfire. The people there were as followed. Wayne, for the tent making and gathering the sticks from the forest.

Humphrey to buy the marshmallows and make the fire to roast the delectable. Kate and Hutch for setting up the stage for the stories they will tell for this night.

There was a stage with a curtain and a backdrop with a huge block of wood to do the puppetry that was part of the stories. Then we had Brian, Claudette and Saul making the puppets. They looked scary enough. A witch, a bear, and something that one person was hiding for the big finale.

Who was this person? It was Carlos, the cat turned human who came here to get away from the mad bat, Nigel. Of course, he turned human since the whole Anthropology episode.

He was skinny with a green eye and a violet eye, gray hair with a yellowish tint, and he normally wore jeans, sneakers, and a white hoodie that had a question mark on the front and back.

Now of course Carlos was a bit like Aaron, very cheesy, bisexual, and always talked with dirty puns. But not today. He had something scary for them. Also there were Erik and Lilly.

They were the two dogs that also got away from the mad-bat of New York. Erik had a medium build with green eyes, a brownish completion, and red hair. He wore a black shirt with black jeans.

Lilly was different. She had long white hair with violet eyes. She was white and she wore a black top with a red skirt and a red vest. Everyone in Mercy was attending the campfire.

We saw many people coming in to see what they would do. They all gathered around the campfire.

Wayne started to speak to those who were in the group of actors he picked. "Are you guys ready?" They all nodded.

Music started and everyone sat down. Then out came Humphrey in a costume. It was a middle age renaissance type costume. He had a lute in his hands and he started to strum. He then began singing.

"It's a tradition, every Friday…

At the end of the season

Folks from the very far

Who call this place Mercy Falls

Gather for a good reason

And up and down Mercy, our hearts fill with glee

It's time to show you… what it means to be… absolutely free

Welcome to Mercy Falls

We see you looking at our malls

Now that we're formed into a quaint little town

The possibilities are bound

And what we do here, we do it for you."

Carlos and Erik come out with renaissance type clothing and start to sing.

Carlos and Erik:

"In puffy pants and pointy leather boots!"

Humphrey and the actors:

"Welcome to Mercy Falls

Where we ooh and aah you with our fanciest balls

We're so human

The latest and the greatest

We bring it to you - with much ado

Welcome to Mercy Falls

Where everything is new."

Humphrey, Carlos, Erik, Brian:

"Some may be here to be a great newsy."

Kate, Lilly, Lilly (The OC I created), Claudette:

"And some drew inspiration from a great movie."

They held up a picture of A Wolf's Nightmare in front of a backdrop that had Alpha and Omega behind it.

Claudette:

"And thanks to people like Wayne."

Erik:

"We're all getting our spotlight of fame."

Humphrey:

"There's no one that we can blame…"

Kate, Lilly, Lilly, Claudette:

"Everything we knew about Jasper so far…"

Humphrey, Erik, Carlos, Brian:

"Is nothing that we knew about Mercy Falls…"

Crowd:

"Even though we have 2 more seasons!"

Wayne then came out wearing a priest outfit he then began to sing.

Wayne:

"They're all a bunch of Heathens!"

Everyone else:

"Our town's so good, it'll make you cry!"

Humphrey:

"While all of our woman are so intelligent and wise

Equally thrilling are our sexy guys!"

CROWD:

"Our sexy guys!

Welcome to Mercy Falls

Well our printing press has the fancy fonts

That's right we're fancy

And very literary, theatrical, too

It's what we do

Welcome to Mercy Falls!

Where everything…. is… new!"

They then all made a pose as they were applauded for their work. Everyone clapped for their favorite people to do an encore, but alas, they couldn't. They needed to get on with the show.


	3. Teke-Teke

Saul came up to the stage as everyone left it. He wore his usual outfit; blue jeans with a black shirt. He spoke up as he wanted everyone to hear.

"What we'll be doing is story telling. First, we have Carlos who came with a horrifying true story…" Saul said in a spooky voice.

He then left the stage as Carlos went on stage. He then spoke in an ominous voice.

"On a cold night, just like today, a fair headed girl walked the forest. She was an unfortunate woman as she was brutally cut in half from the waist down by a haunted train. Now she haunts Mercy trying to find her missing legs. She makes a noise that attracts anyone. She walks with the help of scythes in her hands and makes the sound "Teke, teke, teke, teke" … some believe this is a myth… others don't. But one thing's for sure… she will not rest until someone is…. ARGH!"

Suddenly, Carlos toppled over as he fell face first on the floor. We then see he was hit in the back with a scythe. Everyone screamed in fear. But this wasn't like a "Ha-Ha, I got scared during a haunted ride" scream.

No, people had no idea this was fake. Of course, with all the stuff that has happened to them over the years; zombies, leprechauns, time distortions, cubs getting killed, and many, many other deaths including the death of Winston, it's no surprise they took this seriously.

That is until they heard the sound that would haunt them. The sound that they would run from… teke, teke, teke, teke… they didn't know what to do. Backstage, the actors looked past the curtains and they started to question something. 'Are they actually taking this seriously?'

Then suddenly, Claudette, dressed as the ghost girl, started to walk on stage with her scythes and this freaked everyone out. They got up and started to run out of there. The people performing were confused.

The people in the audience dispersed into their homes and they were never seen for the rest of the week. Claudette got up from her performance and dropped her scythes. She was so confused. She looked back at the others.

"What happened?" She asked. They shrugged as Wayne came out and scratched his head.

"They just got scared because they thought it was real." Wayne concluded.

"Can I get up now?" Carlos asked as he was still on the floor with the scythe in his back. Of course this wasn't really in his back, it was just a prop. But that didn't matter now.

Humphrey helped him up and they tried to make sense of what happened. They all went home as they thought it would blow over. But they were wrong. The next day, there were no one in the streets and this confused them further.

Carlos especially had a weird time. People were looking at him and they pointed and ran from him. He thought nothing of it. But when he went into a restaurant, everyone screamed as they moved away from him.

"What the…" He thought to himself. He went up to the counter and started to talk to Brian. Of course, Brian was on stage with him yesterday so he was just as confused as Carlos was.

"What's going on?" He asked Brian.

"I don't know." He said. Then a little kid came over to him and pulled on Carlos' hoodie. He turned and looked down at the bright eyed kid.

"Are you dead?" The child asked him.

"What? No…"

"Oh, you're in denial aren't you?"

"What? No I'm not dead!" He said louder. The child flinched as he rose his voice. Carlos realized what he did. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm sorry…. I didn't mean that, I'm just not dead…"

"BILLY! Get away from the corpse!" The mother yelled as she pulled him away from Carlos.

Everyone started to leave the restaurant as the two were the only ones there. They were confused. Then Brian realized something. He realized what the kid said.

"You're dead…. YOU'RE DEAD!" He then started to sob.


	4. The Character On the Show

"Whoa, Brian, I'm not…"

"You're dead aren't you?! Tell me! TELL ME!" He screamed. Carlos sighed and was frustrated. He then went along with his insane babbling.

"Yes… I'm dead…" He said folding his arms and sounding unenthusiastic.

"I knew it! *Sobbing* We didn't get a chance to learn about your character on the show…" Carlos gave him a look as he sobbed.

He rolled his eyes and left the place. He didn't want to do this. As he was walking around the town he saw many people running away from him. He knew the one person or people who would help him.

He walked to their house and he knocked on the door. Out came Humphrey and Kate. They looked at him and Carlos bent down on one knee and started to beg.

"Please, help! People think I'm dead!" Humphrey and Kate were confused.

"What do you mean?" Kate squint her eyes.

"Everyone just runs away from me and one kid asked if I was dead. So please! Help!"

"Ok, we need to figure out why they're running away from you." Carlos got up from the floor.

"I told you, they think I'm dead." Humphrey let him in the house. He started to walk back and forth.

"What am I going to do?" He said as he freaked out.

"Calm down. Look, we'll ask why they are so paranoid. While we do that, stay here with Claudette." They left the house to interrogate the people of Mercy.

Carlos saw them close the door and he turned and immediately jumped in freight as Claudette scared him. She laughed as he snarled at her.

"You think this is funny?" He asked as he was clearly mad.

"Oh, come off it Carlos… it's just a joke. I thought you were the funny one." Claudette asked as she went to the kitchen to get a drink. Carlos followed.

"That's Erik… anyway, do you have any plans of helping me?" Claudette opened the fridge and took out a juice box. She punctured the juice box with the straw and took a sip.

"What you want to do is see…" She took another sip. "Well…" She took another sip.

"First off…"

"Oh just tell me!" He yelled.

"You can have fun with their paranoia." Claudette suggested. Carlos was confused and made a face to signify that.

"Like how?"

"Well, you can sneak around, be the one that people call the phantom. Be the monster from Scooby Doo, be Boo Radley, be the Phantom of the Opera."

"Is it me, or did that just make sense?"

"It's you…" Claudette said as she threw away her juice box.

Carlos thought for a bit. He looked at her and asked a weird question to her. "Could you pretend to be the Teke-Teke for me?"

"Why?"

"If I'm going to scare these people, I might as well have the best companion to go with it."


	5. Urban Legend come True

Two people, a male and female, were walking at night. They were scared as they walked through the dead of night. The two looked at each other as they held each other's arms. Then they heard something.

The two looked behind them and saw someone standing there. They shouted for the figure to move.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The male shouted. He looked to his side and picked up a large stick.

He moved closer to the figure who he saw had its head down. Then suddenly, the figure grabbed the stick and pulled in the male. The female gasped as this happened.

Then the figure lifted its head and revealed itself to the two as Carlos. The male wanted to shout but he couldn't. he was so struck with fear that he just stood there holding the other end of the stick.

"Honey…" The female whispered.

"Boo..." Carlos said darkly. The man let go of the stick and ran the other way with the woman. They ran and hid behind a house.

They sighed a breath of relief. They got away from the "Ghost". "Honey, are you ok?" The female asked.

"Yes. We made it!" They hugged. Then they heard the noise that would haunt them to this day. The noise that they heard when they went to that dreaded campfire.

"Teke-teke, teke-teke, teke-teke…" They stopped hugging and looked over at their right. What they saw horrified them.

It was a woman with scythes for hands and had no legs whatsoever. It seemed like this woman was bleeding and had damp wet hair that covered her face. They looked at her petrified. The two then screamed.

This woke up the people in the house they hid behind. These people were Humphrey and Kate. They went outside in their pajamas and they looked behind their house to see the two screaming in terror.

"What the hell are you doing?" Humphrey asked wiping the crud from his eyes.

"The ghost! And Teke-Teke!" They both screamed together.

"What?" Kate asked. They saw Carlos laughing. He was on the floor laughing.

"CARLOS!" Kate yelled. He then got up and sighed.

"Ok who's doing the Teke thing with you?" Humphrey asked angrily.

"Your daughter…" He said giggling.

"Wait, he's not dead?" The male asked.

"No. he's not."

"You had us believe he was dead?" The female thought.

"No, you thought that. It was a play!" Kate told them.

"A play? You mean fake?" The male asked.

"Yes. Now go home." Humphrey said as they got up and grumbled.

"I'm telling everyone that this guy is not a ghost!" The male said as they walked away, thinking that was a threat.

"Please do…"

"Carlos!" Kate yelled again as she hit him.

"Ow… What?"

"You said to help you? And this is what you do?" Kate asked.

"Wait you said Claudette was helping you?"

"Yes. We planned to do this. She called me after I left that she would be over by her house and she said some other stuff that I didn't catch."

"Well, if you listened then she would've told you she wanted to go after dark but we didn't let her."

"What?"

"Yeah, she's home."

"Then who's…" Carlos said as he heard the sound of the scythes.


	6. The Legend and The Truth

The three looked at the woman and they screamed. They were screwed as they found out this thing was the real deal. They ran into the house of Humphrey and Kate's and they closed the door.

But they didn't count on one thing. The door of their house was under repair. So when they backed away from the door, it fell over and the woman was able to get in. They screamed in horror.

"AHHH!" They then heard something behind them. They turned to see Claudette.

"What's with the…"

"AHHH!" They screamed in her face. She opened her weary eyes and back away in surprise.

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep…" Claudette yelled back. The Teke-Teke then proceeded to throw her scythe at her but it missed and hit the wall.

Claudette's expression went from angry to hysterical. She screamed as the gang backed away at the wall. Then Carlos noticed something about this beast. She had white hair.

"Lilly?" He asked. The woman stopped and she pulled back her damp hair to reveal it was Lilly McCormick. She laughed as we saw Erik come in the house laughing as well.

"What?!" The gang asked them as they were confused.

"Let… *Snort* Let us explain." Lilly started as she got up to reveal she had legs but she twisted them to show the illusion of not having any.

"We heard about what Carlos was going through and we wanted to scare him as a friendly joke."

"This isn't a joke! You scared us!" Kate shouted as she motioned to her family.

"That was just a bonus…" Erik giggled.

"So all this was fake?" Carlos sighed.

"Yes, happens every episode." Carlos then moved towards them and looked like he was about to yell at them, but then started to laugh.

"That was a good one!" Carlos said as he laughed and held his sides.

The three left as to leave Humphrey, Kate, and Claudette there just relieved. Humphrey put the door back in its frame and he turned. He sighed and laughed a bit. Kate gave him a look.

"What are you laughing at?"

"We actually thought it was real…" He smiled and laughed. Kate looked down then back up and smiled.

She then laughed a bit. "I… I guess that's funny…" She then laughed as Claudette joined.

As the camera moves to the exterior of the house and we see that it's morning. We see that in the bushes something is moving. We can't see it, but it's there. Then a scythe gets thrown out of the bush.

A disfigured arm with blood on it tries to look for it but then the whole body comes out and we see a woman with no legs come out of the bushes. She grabs the scythe as quickly as possible and goes back in the bush.

This is the last time we actually see that woman, but that won't be the last time she terrifies people with her myth. The myth of the Teke-Teke.

 _ **Whnh-Whnh-Whnh-Whnh-Whnh-Whnh**_


End file.
